Lelouch of the Reformation Redux
by Tyrant Overlord Killidia
Summary: AU. In 2012, a resistance faction known as the Britannian Reformation Front appeared and began a long insurgency against the Empire. Lelouch, formerly the Eleventh Prince, is one of the organization's Special Forces soldiers and has reason to hate the Empire
Area Six, somewhere in South America, mountain highway, June 3rd, 2016 a.t.b.

Lelouch frowned as he watched the Britannian convoy head on its way to an unknown destination. His orders from his commanding officer in the Britannian Reformation Front, a former duke who went by the name Jonathan, were to monitor the convoy and strike it once a smoke signal came from Delta Two. Once the convoy was attacked, Lelouch would have to break into and seize control of the personnel carrier that was amongst the convoy with the rest of Delta Squadron and then drive it to a nearby safehouse hidden in the highlands of the surrounding area. While he hadn't disobeyed orders yet, he was starting to feel like he had absolutely no power right now. Even if he was seen by someone, the black balaclava on his head obscured everything except his eyes.

He was shaken out of those thoughts when he saw a smoke signal coming from where Delta Two was hidden and acting on instinct, fired an anti-vehicular rocket at the front of the convoy. The missile hit its mark and a Main Battle Tank was reduced to a flaming wreck. Another missile, fired by Delta Three, reduced the Main Battle Tank at the rear of the convoy to a flaming wreck. Lelouch fired his second missile at the lone Sutherland in the convoy and managed to land a direct hit in the Knightmare Frame's groin since it was facing him. A second missile from Delta Three struck the Sutherland from behind and destroyed the frame. Before he knew it, Lelouch felt himself running towards the APC from his position four feet below the highway's elevation.

He knew the terrian of this area along with the rest of the Bitannian Reformation Front's Delta Squadron and managed to get onto the highway and then moved to enter the APC. Once inside, he squinted down the sights of his assault rifle and fired six bursts that totaled thirty bullets into an approaching soldier. The soldier simply died from being hit by so many bullets and unceremoniously fell to the floor. It wasn't long before Lelouch had managed to seize control of the APC after he had killed the only soldier onboard and everyone else inside simply saw that the former prince was armed and surrendered on the spot. After the rest of Delta Squad got into the APC and disabled the GPS unit that was inside, Lelouch began to drive the vehicle off.

It took about thirty-five minutes for Lelouch to arrive at the safehouse and once he did, he escorted the captured Britannians to holding cells that were in the basement of the safehouse along with Delta Squadron. The captured Britannians included four scientists, three military officers who had their guns frisked by Delta Four earlier, a member of the high nobility, a government official, and a pair of technicians. Lelouch knew that something was up since the convoy had so few guards, especially one that protected a government official and noble. Most convoys that protected government officials in an imperial Area included six times as many knightmares that were present at the one earlier and four times as many tanks, regardless of Area status. Deciding to leave it for later, Lelouch went to his quarters in the safehouse and began to write his report on the operation to Jonathan.

* * *

The resistance group that eventually became the Britannian Reformation Front was formed by two dukes who had lost their status as nobility after Marianne vi Britannia had been assassinated. The two former dukes in question were Walter, leader of the Britannian Reformation Front's navy, and Jonathan, leader of the Britannian Reformation Front's ground forces. The two had managed to secure the loyalty of their servants when they were still nobility and as such already had the beginnings of a guerrilla faction when they arrived in Area Six only two days after Lelouch and his younger sister Nunnally had been exiled to Japan, which has since then been conquered and renamed Area Eleven. Lelouch joined the group five months afterwards, having traveled with Nunnally across Central America and into the highlands of Area Six, where they hid from the eyes of the army. This precursor group was little more than a small blip that never received significant military attention, even with the deployment of the Knightmare Frame as a combat unit.

That began to change at the start of 2012 a.t.b. when the military forces of Area Six attempted to purge a ghetto near the Lima Settlement. Jonathan's resistance fighters were able to steal a trainload of Glasgows before the purge began and used them to devastating effect in hit-and-run tactics against a mobile battalion that had been tasked with killing the native people and Britannian commoners that lived in the ghetto. The resistance faction in the ghetto itself had a wise leader who decided to ally with Walter and Jonathan, but he was sadly and unfortunately killed in the heat of battle. The battle had ended in a decisive victory for the resistance despite the setback in losing a leader. The resistance faction from the ghetto was mostly composed of commoners and South Americans, but when they joined the resistance faction of former dukes Walter and Jonathan it was Lelouch who had came up with the name of the Britannian Reformation Front when the merged group decided to debate on a name for themselves.

From a look at their charter, the Britannian Reformation Front was a faction formed by the lower classes. In a way, it was true since Walter and Jonathan were commoners after losing their status as nobility. Their goal was nothing more than to overthrow Charles zi Britannia militarily and reform the Empire in the aftermath. They had good relations with the middle class as during the battle to protect the ghetto near the Lima Settlement, the military had accidentally killed hundreds of middle class Britannians when an airstrike intended to destroy some of the hijacked Glasgows had missed where they were supposed to target and leveled an entire neighborhood where middle class Britannian families resided. The talk of reformation alone was enough to convince the local people and lower class Britannians to join.

At the beginning of June of 2016 a.t.b., the Britannian Reformation Front had single-handedly become the largest and most organized resistance faction in the Holy Britannian Empire, boasting over sixteen million members. This didn't include non-combatants, which numbered at a mere five million people. It had gotten so large in fact that Jonathan and Walter knew that field divisions would need to be made and formed distinct branches of the central group in the other Areas while they retained command over the forces in Area Six. A former Earl by the name Flynn showed remarkable prowess commanding air forces and was made in charge of the Britannian Reformation Front's aerial divison in Area Six. Lelouch though was just a member of the organization's Special Forces.

As many as 28% of the Britannian Reformation Front were skilled in the field of espionage and infiltrated the Empire in key positions. These spies included people such as Villetta Nu, Marika Soresi, Diethard Ried, Tink Rockheart, and General Upson. On the surface they appeared to be loyal to the Empire, but it was a well-constructed mask that was impossible to see through to their real status as Britannian Reformation Front members. The organization was so powerful that it had managed to push the Empire out of sixty-five percent of Area Six. The Empire only retained control of the northern part of South America, including the Area Capital of Ciudad Bolivar.

* * *

Lelouch managed to finish his report before night fell and sent it to the former duke. Apparently the convoy that had been intercepted was heading to a Camelot research facility in the Andes Mountains and was attacked by one other resistance faction before the Britannian Reformation Front ambushed the convoy, but the other faction had only managed to curtail most of the convoy guards. Lelouch knew that he wouldn't get further orders from Jonathan until tomorrow morning since he was certain to be handling the situation on the front lines, so he decided to start checking up on provisions at the safehouse. Not surprisingly, even with the new prisoners the safehouse could go without additional food supplies for another three weeks. Satisfied that things were going well today, Lelouch decided to retire to bed early.

 **A/N: I have decided to simply reboot Lelouch of the Reformation. This will not be a harem story, although I am open to suggestions for a pairing as long as it's not Lelouch x C.C. or Lelouch x Kallen.**


End file.
